


В ночь

by iRean



Category: Initial D
Genre: Cross-Posted on FicBook.Net, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRean/pseuds/iRean
Summary: Саюки скучает без Мако и гонок. Шинго, конечно же, знает, как ей помочь.
Relationships: Shouji Shingo & Sayuki
Kudos: 2





	В ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Собрался наконец с духом и отредактировал этот драббл. Вот теперь, пожалуй, совсем им доволен. — 05.06.20  
> И все-таки оказался не совсем доволен, так что поредактировал еще. Надеюсь, этот вариант будет окончательным. — 18.06.20  
> Совсем незначительные правки внес, когда решил перечитать. — 22.08.20  
> Поредачил еще, потому что много что было криво-косо. — 22.01.21

— Ну как, справляешься без штурмана? — иронично интересуется Саюки. Ответ она знает и так, но что-то все равно заставляет заговорить об этом, пусть даже с горькой иронией.  
— Приходится. — Мако явно улыбается. Потом вздыхает: — И очень устаю; пойду спать.  
На часах полночь — действительно пора бы ложиться. Но Саюки не привыкла засыпать так рано: какой-то месяц назад в это время Impact Blue еще вовсю гоняли по Усуи.  
Токио, кажется, быстро избавил Мако от этой привычки.  
— Доброй ночи.  
— Доброй. Порви там всех!  
Саюки вздыхает. Она отчаянно скучает без Мако, без силэйти и ночных вылазок на серпантин. Ее жизнь мало-помалу превращается в серую и скучную рутину: дом-работа-магазин-дом; по вечерам теперь — лапша быстрого приготовления и телевизор, пока не начнет все-таки клонить в сон.  
Саюки уже почти привыкла. Почти.  
О том чтобы вернуться к гонкам в одиночку и речи не идет. Конечно, Саюки умеет водить, но Мако она и в подметки не годится. Да и машины подходящей больше нет: на стоковой малолитражке не погоняешь. Саюки не знает даже, кто теперь считается быстрейшим на Усуи, — настолько она отдалилась от мира уличных гонщиков.  
И от этого особенно тошно. Но как бы плохо ни было, ни к чему говорить об этом Мако, у нее своих забот хватает.  
Саюки уже решила, что обязательно приедет на первую же ее серьезную гонку. Жаль только, что наблюдать придется не с привычного пассажирского сидения, а с трибун.  
Скуку и серость вечера разбавляет неожиданный и настойчивый стук в дверь. «Звонок же есть», — бормочет Саюки и мгновение спустя удивляется: кого вообще на ночь глядя принесло? Но дверь все-таки приоткрывает, на длину цепочки.  
— Ну привет. — На пороге стоит Шинго. Действительно, кто еще решил бы навестить ее так поздно? — Может, все-таки откроешь?  
— Ты зачем здесь? — Не самый любезный ответ на приветствие старого друга, но Саюки слишком ошарашена, чтобы думать о приличиях. Она, конечно, открывает дверь и уже более вежливо интересуется: — Что-то случилось?  
Точно ничего серьезного, иначе он не был бы так спокоен — слишком хорошо Саюки его знает.  
— Конечно случилось — ты не пришла посмотреть на мою гонку против Наказато! — С наигранной обидой в голосе восклицает Шинго. И беззастенчиво разглядывает Саюки; заглядывает в комнату поверх ее плеча. — У-у-у, как все запущено!  
Ну да, вряд ли он ожидал застать ее за просмотром какого-то ночного аниме с банкой пива и лапшой. Как ни странно, Саюки даже не стыдно.  
Зато стыдно за сообщение «Завтра в десять гоняюсь на Мёги. Приходи посмотреть», которое она проигнорировала пару дней назад — боялась растравить душу.  
— Поехали, прокачу. — Шинго призывно звенит ключами от своего сивика, прекрасно зная: от этого предложения Саюки отказаться не сможет.

EG6 уносится по серпантину Усуи в ночь, в сторону Мёги. А Саюки наконец чувствует себя собой. Как обычно сосредоточенно следит за дорогой, скользит взглядом по отбойникам и, едва заметив на них отсветы фар, привычно сообщает: «Впереди встречка». Шинго в ответ неопределенно хмыкает и усмехается.  
— Расслабься, — советует он иронично, — и получай удовольствие. Я сам вижу.  
И Саюки, вдруг смутившись (Шинго, конечно, не нужен штурман!), послушно расслабляется. Удовольствие она получает и так. Лишь бы подкалывать на эту тему не начал.  
Останавливаются они только на вершине Мёги. «Перерыв», — весело объявляет Шинго и выходит из машины. Саюки выходит тоже; облокачивается о сивик, вдыхает свежий ночной воздух и смотрит в ясное звездное небо. И ежится от прохладного ветерка: одеться теплее она не подумала, так и вышла из дома в футболке и джинсах. На плечи ложится теплая куртка.  
— Не хватало еще тебе здесь простудиться.  
Удивительное проявление заботы.  
— А тебе? Или по насморку бесконечному соскучился?  
Шинго фыркает: «Уж как-нибудь обойдусь», — и уходит. Возвращается через минуту и сует в руки подруге банку кофе из торгового автомата. Потом открывает свою.  
«Спасибо».  
Саюки благодарит совсем не за кофе и куртку. Вернее, не только за них. Шинго прекрасно ее понимает — и оба молчат.  
Всего несколько минут, но в тишине ночи кажется — вечность. Пока не кончается кофе, пока Шинго не открывает перед подругой наигранно галантно дверь сивика.  
— Слушай, перед следующей своей гонкой заедешь за мной, ладно?  
— Заметано! Могу даже, хм, место в первом ряду предоставить.  
— Тебе же не нужен штурман. Или передумал?  
Саюки улыбается. Она заранее знает ответ.  
— Не нужен. Но надо же тебя как-то развлекать.  
Шинго, насколько позволяет ремень безопасности, уворачивается от тычка локтем и поворачивает ключ зажигания.  
И снова — в ночь.

— А расскажешь, как этот ваш C121 правильно проходить?


End file.
